


Drunken Confessions are the Mind's Wildest Dreams

by thefourhorsemen



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourhorsemen/pseuds/thefourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley decided she liked Daniel best like this, when he wasn’t Atlas, when he had a few bottles of wine in him and all his guard was down. He seemed smaller, not so much the stage man he always was. She was suddenly reminded of the man she met years ago, all awkward angles and equally awkward words, but still somehow enticing and suave in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions are the Mind's Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the anon requested prompt: “A Daniel/Henley fic where they get drunk and Daniel tells her he has feelings for her?”
> 
> Bonus cheesy romance included!

Henley's feet hurt. Whatever man decided a woman should wear heels for stage performances was a sick bastard, she though venomously. Her contacts were itching, her right arm was sporting a bruise from Jack being a klutz and good lord, it had been a long day. Henley thought it would get easier onve they were inducted in The Eye, but she now realized she was dead wrong. Rhodes was pushing them harder, wanting to get them back on the stage soon.

Henley moved grudgingly into the four horsemens' apartment, practically falling through the door and kicking her heels off, chucking them across the foyer.

The boys were immediately behind her, Jack with his eyes literally shut as he walked. Merritt had an arm on the boy's shoulder, helping steer him inside, though he was looking worse for wear as well. Daniel was behind both, the only one who didn't look half dead.

Merritt tripped over the corner of the rug, and Henley, usually one to laugh at anything, couldn't even find the energy to chuckle.

“On that note,” Merritt announced, a sleepy drawl to his voice. “I'm going to hit the sack.” 

He left in the direction of his room, Jack following a few moments later with slurred nonsense, before he came back the other direction a few minutes later, realizing he had gone the wrong way. Henley found the energy to chuckle at that. The kid was cute.

Henley yawned and rubbed a hand over his eyes, the skin coming back stained in black. Make up.

“Shit,” she murmured and dragged herself to the bathroom, blearily flipping the light on and turning on the sink. She cupped her hands under the running water and splashed it onto her face, watching the colors swirl down the drain. Blindly reaching for a rag, she wet in with make up remover and removed the remnants, before taking out her contacts. She continued to brush her teeth and brush her hair before she retreated back out.

She passed through the living room, not seeing Daniel anywhere. Figuring he'd gone to bed, she herself did the same. Shutting herself in her room, she shrugged off her shirt and shimmied out of her pants, collapsing down in just her bra and underwear, grateful to close her eyes and sleep.

Which she apparently couldn't do. Henley tossed and turned for thirty minutes, counting sheep, flipping her pillow, breathing deeply... Nothing worked. Suddenly, Henley was wide awake and extremely thirsty.

Making an agitated sound, she rolled to her feet, sliding on an oversized Yankees shirt and a pair of shorts from her still unpacked luggage. She fumbled blindly for her oversized glasses, finding them on the nightstand and sliding them on, grateful to see the world in more than vague shapes and blurred lines.

Henley quietly opened her door and crept down the hall toward the kitchen, stopping when she heard noise from the living room. She turned back to see all the boys' doors firmly closed. Now on guard and suspicious, Henley swallowed and moved in closer. The last thing they needed was the FBI knowing their location, much less in their location, especially while they were all asleep.

Henley pressed her back along the wall and made her way into the living room, ready to fight. The TV was on, some infomercial about a new exercise video on low volume. She took a breath and glanced around the corner, letting out a shriek and stumbling back, hitting the wall hard. Daniel stood before her, looking amused with a single eyebrow cocked high.

“You scared me half to death,” Henley breathed and took the hand Daniel offered to pull her upright. 

“What were you doing creeping around?” he asked, not even bothering to hide his smugness at catching her.

“I thought you were the FBI... Or something,” she mumbled, realizing how dumb it sounded now. The FBI wouldn't be in her living room watching TV.

Daniel didn't comment, just quirked his lips again, before letting it go. “Couldn't sleep either?” he asked and collapsed back on the sofa. 

Henley shook her head, falling down next to him, head laid back and legs pushed under the coffee table, kicking something solid. 

Curious, she glanced down to find a wine glass, half full with red wine. She looked back up slowly at what Daniel thought was a very good poker face.

“Drinking?” she asked, voice flat as she picked the glass up. “Really?”

Daniel opened his mouth, ready to explain how he's been stressed and they were safe here and...

“Without me?” Henley continued and downed the remnants of the glass in an easy chug.

Daniel's brows shot up, but it soon turned to disbelieving laughter as Henley held out the glass for another drink.

He stood, still chuckling and retrieved another glass from the kitchen, along with the bottle of wine. Henley looked up gratefully when he returned and allowed him to pour her another glass, taking this one slower.

Daniel then took another glass, his third of the night and the two sat in companionable silence, extreme fatigue and the wine filling the void.

A few minutes passed that way, the only sound that of the television and the occasional clink of the glasses on the table.

Daniel finally broke the silence. “Why can't you sleep?” he asked, looking at Henley over top of his glass.

Henley shrugged, setting her on drink on the table, her second serving. “I was exhausted, thought I'd fall asleep right away but I laid down and just... Couldn't sleep. Maybe it's stress,” she guessed. Lord knew that the woman had a reason to be stressed.

“I understand,” Daniel replied sympathetically, folding his legs under his body and gazing at Henley. Henley decided she liked Daniel best like this, when he wasn't Atlas, when he had a few bottles of wine in him and all his guard was down. He seemed smaller, not so much the stage man he always was. She was suddenly reminded of the man she met years ago, all awkward angles and equally awkward words, but still somehow enticing and suave in his own way.

Henley grinned a bit at the thought and Daniel cocked his head.

“What are you smiling at?” he asked and Henley shook her head, the small smile still on her lips. 

Daniel crawled closer to her on the sofa and Henley burst into sleep deprived, drunken giggles as she back pedaled away, finally out of room to move as she reached the armrest.

Daniel was close behind, smiling at her as he pressed closer, faces nearly touching. “Tell me,” he commanded, the smell of wine obvious on his breath.

“Just thinking of the time we first met,” Henley said honestly and Daniel's smirk grew. Henley realized what she said, flushing a deep red and pushing the man back, straightened her glasses and picked up the wine glass, pouring herself another glass, busying herself with drinking that.

“Good memory or bad?” Daniel asked and Henley finished the entire glass before answering.

Good good good her brain chanted. “Just a memory,” she lied.

Daniel's lips turned down again and he turned back to the bottle of wine, allowing himself another drink as the silence returned.

“It's a good memory,” Henley murmured a few minutes later and Daniel looked up, confused through his drunken haze.

Henley sat her glass down again. “It's a good memory, meeting you,” she said, louder now. Daniel looked at her openly, seeming pleased.

“Really?” he asked and Henley nodded, a red flush on her cheeks again, now from the drinks rather than embarrassment. 

Daniel made a humming sound and took another sip of wine. Henley stared in disbelief, before clearing her throat obnoxiously.

Daniel looked back up, concerned. “You okay?” he asked and Henley rolled her eyes.

“You're supposed to compliment me back!” she told him, pointing from Daniel to herself for emphases.

“Oh,” Daniel replied, pondering the thought. “You've lost weight and you look nice,” he said, seeming to think that was a good answer.

“Alright, now it's over,” Henley said and hurried toward Daniel who backed away, much like Henley had only minutes ago, scrambling over misplaced pillows and cushions.

But Henley was quick and agile and leaped straight into his lap, pushing him down on the couch by the shoulders and pinning him, his glass falling to the floor, forgotten.  
“Got ya,” Henley breathed, seeming thrilled by the accomplishment.

Daniel merely looked up at her, wide eyed and breathless, taking in her hair flowing around her face, mouth open and smiling, glasses askew. He thought she looked beautiful, so he surged up and kissed her, hard and off balance.

Henley blinked in surprise, feeling hot lips on hers, tasting wine and mint and all the feelings she'd pushed aside for years.

All the excuses she'd come up with in that amount of time, messing up business, ruining their already tarnished relationship, they were all out the window. Alcohol had a way of making Henley forget good things and somehow find them as well. 

To hell with it, she thought and her eyes fluttered shut, lips moving against the man's below her.

One of Daniel's hands tentatively touched her back and she shivered, breathing into his mouth as he rested it there, warm and right.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, only pulling back to take a breath, touch skin and then move back in, lips meeting gently. It felt like a puzzle piece sliding into place, the final one and Henley just wanted it to last forev...

The feel of lips was gone. Henley's eyes opened slowly and she found the man below her struggling to sit up. 

Confused, Henley raised up, letting his legs spread out. Henley's mind raced, along with her heart. Is he about to run? Was this a mistake? What do I say? Oh god. 

Daniel seemed to sense the panic and pulled her back down by her hips, sitting her right on his midriff.

“Hen, Henley,” he murmured, grabbing her by the chin gently and turning her to face him as she struggled to look away, embarrassed and drunk and suddenly tired again, emotionally and physically.

“Henley.” The red head finally looked up, eyes sheepish and Daniel looked intently at her. “Stop thinking,” he commanded and she just looked back evenly.

“Stop panicking too,” he added. “I've wanted to do that, God, since I met you,” he began, voice choking up on the God. Henley looked down at him, perplexed.

“I know, strange way of showing it and all, but I just... This isn't wine and stress talking, okay? I've wanted to kiss you for three years. Every time we were on stage, I wanted to touch, I wanted to feel, I wanted to show you real magic and oh, oh God, that was cheesy.”

Henley grinned, letting out a small giggle and Daniel grinned back, totally out of character and Henley loved it. 

Daniel opened his mouth again, somber now and Henley sighed.

“And here's the but,” she whispered but Daniel held her tighter.  
“No but,” he said firmly. “I want this, I want you and I don't know what that says or what it means but Henley Reeves, I've been sort of in love with you for three years and I've been an idiot for three years and will probably be one forever but I don't want to be in this case and I don't know how this will work but I want it and I want you and forget The Eye I just.. Mmph.”

Henley opened her mouth against the lips still speaking under hers. “We'll figure it out,” she murmured against his mouth, before kissing him again.

“But for now,” she spoke again, body breaking out in tremors when Daniel's hand slid up under the back of her shirt. “This is good.” and Daniel, with a hand on Henley's skin and a bright future in front of him, couldn't agree more.


End file.
